the secret life of harry potter
by qwerty885
Summary: harry has a secret and its a big one.
1. prologue

**A/N: one shot but might continue once I finish angels of death if there is enough **

**18****th**** December 1994**

**Hogwarts**

**Prefect's bathroom**

Harry was sat in the prefect bath room on the third floor having just heard the clue for the second task. He was confused as to what it meant and had now memorized it after listening to it four times

He was surprised when the door opened and a cute blonde girl walked in she was only three months younger than him. She smiled at him when she saw him and only then did he remember that he was naked in a bath tub.

She smiled and started to undress starting with the green and silver Slytherin robes. He looked on mesmerized as she slid her skirt and tights down her creamy legs leaving her in just her underwear.

He blushed and looked away.

"You can look you know." she said.

He looked over as she pulled her underwear down leaving her bare. She was clean shaven and had small perky boobs. She walked over to him hips swaying ever so slightly.

"Your beautiful" he murmured as she slipped on next to him hips touching. He wrapped his arm around her as they sank into the tub a little bit so the water was up over their shoulders.

"How long are we going to have to keep us a secret?" he asked.

They had been dating in secret for close to two years ever since she had found him in the hospital wing and Hermione's side during second year. If anyone found out about them it would put her and her family in danger. She hadn't even told her sister about them yet.

"Until you leave school at least, farther will let me leave school if we got married on your 18th" she replied

"Thinking about marriage already?" he asked

"We've been together since we met two years ago harry."

"It's been that long? It feels like it was only yesterday you found me in the hospital wing."

"Tell me about it." She said as she span around and straddled him before kissing him.

"Do you realise what you do to me?" he asked between kisses.

"Oh yes I can feel what I do to you?" she winked

He blushed as he realised that his erection was pressing against her centre. It wasn't the first time they had seen each other naked, this wouldn't be the first time she had touched him, but it was a first that he had touched her.

Still connected at the mouth he ran his hands all over her back and stomach this went on for a few minutes before he moved them over her breasts and squeezed. She squealed with delight as he did it again before rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. She pulled away flushed and looked into his eyes as she moved her hand down his body down to his throbbing erection and stroked. He bucked against her. This felt different to the last time she had done this but then again they had never used a bath tub before only her bed, which she had said was now their bed, during the Christmas holidays.

He slid his hands down her sides and squeezed her bum before moving one hand up to her face, and stroking her cheek before pulling her in for another kiss, and moving the other down to her centre and stroking she pulled away from the kiss eyes wide before going back in, still stroking harry.

She bucked into his hand as he found the little nub at the top of her vagina. She hummed in pleasure.

Harry could feel he wasn't going to last much longer. He slipped a finger into her while using his thumb to keep rubbing the nub gently. She squealed in surprise at this new feeling and bucked into his hand once again.

She used her spare hand and gave his balls a gentle squeeze.

That sent him over the edge releasing his seed into the bath.

Once he had regained his bearings he started moving slightly faster within her, he would have added another finger but was too tight for that yet. She started bucking into his hand at every stroke. He moved his fingers in a come hither motion and and found a rough patch inside her he did it a few more times before she exploded all over his hand. Once she had come down from her orgasm she released her hold on him slightly and they sat there naked both flushed and breathing heavily.

"I think we should get out now it's getting a bit cold." She said after a few minuets

"yea I agree." He replied

They got out and helped each other get dressed before she left him with a parting kiss and an agreement to meet in an abandoned classroom on the 5th floor the next day at lunch.

**A/N: bragging rights to whoever can work out who 'she' is **


	2. Chapter 1 - foundations

**The secret life of Harry potter**

**A/N: ****okay couldn't get the idea out of my head so here you go another chapter**

**Exivus, I changed the story description and characters to say Astoria after 3 days when I decided to write this chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – from afar to up close**

**1****st**** September 1992**

**Kings cross station**

Harry potter was having a great summer he had spent it with Ron at the burrow, well once they had broken him out of Duzkaban. Ron's sister ginny was really weird well it was obvious that she had a crush on him… a bit too obvious really. Harry and the rest of the Weasly's were now walking down through the train station towards platform 93/4.

The station was busy, very busy well more than normal anyway. He was walking with Ron as they followed the rest of his family. Harry was about to watch them go through the barrier when he spotted a blonde girl just ahead go through the barrier, just before she went through she made eye contact with him and smiled. The Weasly's went through next and as harry ran for the barrier hoping to get another glimpse of the blonde curly hair he heard Ron say something just before he hit the wall.

Harry was distracted the whole way to the car and even more as they passed the train on the way to Hogwarts.

Harry had been looking out of the window for the girl as they flew passed the train when the car jolted and harry almost fell out only just getting his senses back as he fell out the door just in time to grab on.

"That was close." Ron said as harry shut the door after getting in again.

"Yea" Harry said, still distracted.

"What's up you seem kinda out of it?" Ron asked

Harry just mumbled something Ron couldn't understand as he gazed out the window.

Later that night the rest of the house arrived in the common room asking why they weren't on the train. There was mixed reaction to what had happened. The girls were all vexed that they were points down already and the blokes all thought it was cool that they flew in a flying car.

While Ron had been explaining what had happened Harry had been looking for the blonde amongst the first year girls and was very disappointed when she wasn't there.

It wasn't until dinner the next day that Harry found out she was a slytherin. He was mildly disappointed until she caught his eye and winked, Harry looked down towards his plate frowning.

He couldn't understand why but he kept feeling the urge to look at her it was like a compulsion that he couldn't understand.

* * *

**25****th**** December 1992**

**Slytherin common room**

Harry was sitting across from non-other than Draco Malfoy. Him and Ron were there trying to find out who the heir of slytherin were of course this was easier said than done, Draco was claiming to have no idea who it was. Ron seemed to think it was Draco Harry just agreed to save arguing he thought that Draco was a loud mouth twit but he didn't think that Draco could pull of petrifying someone.

Harry was barley paying attention when Draco asked if some present he found on the side was his. Harry just blinked and shook his head.

That was when he saw her again. The two of them had kept making eye contact every meal, whether she was looking at him or he at her it ranged and she had blushed the first time he had caught her.

Harry thought it was odd the way they would both do it he wanted to talk to her but had didn't even know her name. He couldn't ask Ron he would go off on a triad about slytherin's in general like normal, he couldn't ask Hermione as she would look into it too much. His only real option was to speak to her if they accidently bumped into each other… while he wasn't under polyjuice potion preferably.

'_Oh she's noticed me staring at her' _he thought as she looked at him.

It was kind of unnerving it was like she knew it was him even though he was under polyjuice potion. She frowned looked down back up and walked up down the stairs to where Harry assumed were the dormitories. That was when he noticed Ron's hair changing colour back to ginger.

* * *

**8****th**** may 1993**

**Hospital wing**

It had been a long four and a half months since Harry and Ron had broken into the slytherin common room, but it wasn't the last Harry had seen of Astoria they had kept up with acknowledging each other across the great hall they were careful not to let anyone else know they were. It was like they were in a secret relationship when they hadn't ever spoken to each other, but Harry had eventually learned her name.

_**Flashback**_

_Harry was walking up from a potions detention with Nevil not there first and most defiantly not last, when they stumbled across her and Daphne arguing._

"_But Astoria." Daphne had shouted _

"_NO." Astoria had shouted back before Daphne could finish._

_That was when they noticed Harry and Nevil were there. He had walked away with a smile he had only wanted to know her name now what? 6 months… it was something like that anyway._

_**End flashback**_

Harry was at the moment sat next to Hermione's bed where she was lying petrified after encountering slytherin's monster earlier that day. He had waited until everyone had gone to sleep before grabbing his invisibility cloak and leaving to visit Hermione.

It was about half one when the door opened and Astoria walked in. Harry panicked and threw on his cloak before realising who was there.

She walked over to him and Hermione and sat down. Harry could practically hear his heart beat it was pumping so loud.

"There are two seats you know Harry." She said.

Harry's eyes bulged out of his head how did she know he was here? He had got the cloak on before she opened the privacy screen hadn't he?

Ah well she knew he was here now anyway no pint pretending.

He took the cloak off and sat down next to her. She didn't look round and kept her gaze on Hermione.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked, hoping that the fact he had an invisibility cloak was still a secret.

She turned around and looked at him.

"I heard you before I opened the screen." She said with a smile

"Ah fair enough. Well I guess it's obvious why I am here but what are you doing here?" He asked

"Not that I mind or anything." He added hurriedly, while blushing

She laughed at his embarrassment.

"I was here to get a sleeping potion as I couldn't sleep." She replied.

Harry was rather surprised when she put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Unsure what to do he reached around her shoulders. He heard her hum in content and smiled.

Harry woke up to see Astoria still on his shoulder. He shook her slightly to wake her up.

"5 minutes mum" she mumbled before attempting to twist around.

"I'm flattered but I am not your mother." Harry replied

He eyes sprang open in surprise.

"Oh umm… morning" she said

"Morning. We have about half an hour before people start waking up I think."

"Well then we had better get moving." She replied while stretching

"Can we meet up later at some point?" he asked

"5th floor corridor 2nd classroom on the right after lunch?"

"Got it"

* * *

**9****th**** may 1993**

**5****th**** floor corridor **

Harry walked into the class room that Astoria had told him to meet her in. it was probably the nicest of the abandoned classrooms it wasn't damp or dark it was quite bright but very dusty.

'_Well at least that means that people don't normally come to this room'_ he thought

It was five minutes later that Astoria arrived she walked into the room and smiled when she saw him.

"Hello again" she grinned

"Hey" Harry replied

"Sorry about last night and you know…"

"Don't know why your saying sorry, best night sleep I had in a long time." He said fighting a blush

Astoria was losing the fight with her blush as she agreed with him that it was the best night sleep that she had had in a while.

Harry used a cleaning spell that he had learned the year before to remove dust from the floor; he had learned it for when he went to the mirror. He patted the floor next to him indicating her to sit next to him.

She sat next to him and once again placed her head on his shoulder

"You know I have only know you for what half a day at the most but I feel… almost… complete? If that makes any sense." Astoria said

"No it doesn't… but I feel the same way." Harry replied

They sat and talked for hours, Harry learned a lot about her family.

"so let me get this straight, as a pure blood your parents expect you to marry who they tell you when they tell you in a contract?" Harry asked

"Most pure bloods do my parents don't. There needs to be a contract to appease tradition but I can choose who I like unlike most of the female pure blood's." she replied

"Got your eye on anyone?" he asked cheekily

She smirked and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"There is this boy I have my eye on. But I am only twelve I have plenty of time to think about it" He smirked then glanced at his watch.

"It's half five already! We have been here for four hours."

"Wow I thought it might be about four o'clock."

"How about we meet up again at some point."

"Yea course. Unfortunately we can't meet too often as the older years won't like me hanging round with a Gryffindor." Astoria said sadly.

"Next Saturday then? That way it's not too far away as lessons will keep us busy for the next five anyway." He asked. He knew that if they were found out it would be trouble, a Gryffindor and a slytherin being friends would be shunned by their own house.

"Sounds perfect, here again same time?" she asked with a smile

"Yea sounds good." He replied he pulled her into a hug to which she replied in kind before going up on tip toes and giving him a peck on his cheek.

"See you around." She said. Trying not to blush which apparently Harry was also. She then turned around and left with one last wave goodbye.

* * *

**15****th**** may 1993**

**5****th**** floor corridor**

It had been six days since they had properly spoken they had a small catch up in the corridor two days ago when they bumped into each other.

Harry entered 'their' class room a few minutes late he had to shake Ron off his tail first.

"Sorry I am late Ron was following me." Harry said as he entered the class.

"Don't worry Malfoy was the same with me." She said exasperated.

"Apparently he likes my hair, or so my sister says." She continued as his raised eyebrow "don't worry I can handle him." She said before he could say anything

"If you're sure, I could always get Fred and George to deal with him if necessary." Harry said with a smirk.

"They are the weasly twins… right?" she asked.

"Yep saved my ass this summer with a flying car… that Ron and I then crashed into the womping willow…"

She laughed at him before indicating him to take a seat where they did the last time, which he took. She then proceeded to sit on his lap where he put his arms around her.

"How's your week been?" he asked

"quitter than yours I imagine?" she replied "I had letter from mother and farther explaining that we were no longer going on holiday this summer because my uncle has important business to attend to instead. But that's about it, how about you?" she asked

"Well Hagrid got arrested last week and that's about it really quiet week really." He replied

"Not happen often?" she asked

"No, there's always something happening even if it's Lockhart being a twit but he's been good this week."

"There's a first" she laughed.

Harry grunted.

The talking went on for a few more hours until it was four o'clock.

"I think we should go before our respective stalkers send out search parties." Harry said

"I think your right and I need a shower before dinner so I will see you when?"

"Same place after dinner Saturday?" he replied

"Sounds like a plan"

"See you next week Astoria." He said as she hugged him

She went up on tiptoes. "My friends call me 'Tori'." She said before she kissed him on the cheek and left the room.

* * *

**25****th**** may 1993**

**5****th**** floor corridor**

Harry had arrived at the class room earlier than planned. They hadn't arranged to meet today but he had gotten a note from her asking to meet her today.

_**Flash back**_

_Harry and Ron had just finished eating breakfast and were on their way to Lockhart's 'lesson' when in the corridor ahead there was an argument going on between a ravenclaw and slytherin._

"_What the hell's your problem?" the ravenclaw shouted _

"_It was an accident and I said sorry, so what's your problem?"_

_Harry lost interest when he felt a piece of parchment pushed into his hand. He looked round to see a blonde with a pony tail walking away. It took him a few seconds to work out that it was Astoria who gave him the note, it read –_

_Our room, after dinner?_

_Tori_

_He looked around and noticed her on the other side of the argument looking at him. He smiled and nodded; she then smiled sadly and left._

_**End flashback**_

It was five minutes later when Astoria walked in.

"Heyya" she said

"Evening Tori" he replied as she hugged him

"I missed you" She replied

"Well I missed you to" He said laughing "Can't go three days without seeing me?"

"Nope" she said with a grin

Ha laughed "did you want anything in particular or did you just want to see me?" he asked

"Well I just wanted an excuse to see you and you gave me one… I heard you went into the forbidden forest last night." She said she looked slightly worried but Harry didn't know why.

"Yes we did, not that I mind you knowing as I would have told you anyway but how do you know?"

"I saw you go out last night… I was worried about you." She whispered as she hugged him tight.

"Hey it's okay. I'm fine." He said as he rubbed her back.

"Why were you in there?"

"We were following spiders… don't look at me like that Hagrid told us to before he was arrested. We ended up in the Acromantula colony." Astoria squealed and pulled him closer.

"We talked he told us that there was a beast in the castle that they are terrified of. But that was it then we came back." He finished. He decided to not tell her that the Acromantula's tried to eat them.

It was a half hour later that they both left their room to go back to the daily life of a student.

* * *

**A/N:** well there was demand so I decided to turn this into a multi chapter fic hope you enjoy.

I decided that I would start the fic in second year instead of using flashbacks hope it makes sense.

**Poll: should Harry be friends with Malfoy?**

9


	3. Chapter 2 - chamber and the aftermath

**A/N: another chapter for you (Y)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – the chamber**

**30****th**** May 1992**

**The chamber of secrets**

Harry potter was confused as hell he had just watched that buffoon (Lockhart) attempt to oblivate him and Ron. Of course that was a bad idea on his behalf as it had sent him flying back into the cave wall in turn making it collapse separating him from Ron.

'_Great just what I need right now'_

"Okay I will go on ahead to get ginny you try move some of this rock to get us out after." Harry shouted

'_If there is an after'_ Harry thought darkly

Harry then traipsed up to the door and ordered it to open.

Harry entered to chamber of secrets wand at the ready. It was dark damp and smelt horrible.

'_Must be the dead rat's'_ he thought

He kept going forwards. When he saw Ginny's body on the floor he ran

After trying to wake her up and failing he noticed tom coming towards them. He kind of ignored his presence while attempting to awake ginny until he felt tom attempt to read his mind.

Harry knew occlumency a little just enough to hide some of his thoughts like his friendship with Astoria and things he didn't want anyone else to know. He also knew that Dumbledore and Snape would use legilimency on students.

It was 20 minutes later that a battered Harry potter walked out of the chamber with little ginny and Fawkes.

After some rigours questioning Harry was sent to the hospital wing just to be safe as after all the basilisk did bite him.

* * *

**31****st**** May 1992**

**Hospital wing**

It was two o'clock in the morning when Harry was woken up by the hospital wing door creaking its way open. He instinctively went for his wand which he kept under his pillow if he was in the hospital wing, after all if you have a mass murdering raving lunatic named Voldemort chasing after you then who wouldn't.

He opened his eyes and reached out for his glasses before getting out of bed to see who it was. He looked out of the privacy screen; the first thing he saw was Ginny's bed across the hall being empty.

'_Probably went for a walk.'_

That was when he heard the door creak open a bit more. He jumped and span round wand at the ready. Oh how he wanted to be in his bed in the Gryffindor dorms.

That was when he saw the unmistakable blonde curly hair of Astoria peeking through the doorway. He lowered his wand.

'_Well maybe this night will be better than I thought it would be'_

"Hey" he whispered gesturing for her to come behind the privacy screen.

She tip toed through the hospital wing and behind the screen hiding Harry's bed. Harry did one last check to make sure that there was no one else watching before following her in.

As soon as the screen was closed she launched herself at him and kissed him. Harry was in shock and had no idea what was happening except that Tori had kissed him and he was kissing back. She pulled back and looked up at him. Only then did he realise that she had been crying. He pulled her in close and held her as she crushed him in a bone crushing hug that you would expect from Hagrid.

"I'm sorry I...I j...just had to see for myself that y...you were o...okay." she sniffled

Harry just rubbed her back slowly

"It's okay I'm fine. See right here." He said as he pulled away to look at her. She looked up and kissed him again before blushing and looking at the floor embarrassed. Harry just laughed as he pulled her in for another hug.

"Can I stay here tonight…? With you… please?" she mumbled

"What happens if you're caught?" he asked

"I will leave before anyone else is up." She said adamantly

"So long as you're sure I don't mind." He said as he pulled her over to the bed. He climbed under the covers and rolled over to look at her. Only then did he realise that she already had her pyjamas under her school cloak. He lifted the covers for her so she could climb under as well.

Once she was under she fell asleep on his shoulder as he placed his arm around her and pulled her in. they were both asleep within minutes.

* * *

It was six o'clock when Harry's alarm charm woke him up. At first he stirred before opening his eyes to a yellow blur. Only then did he remember the night before and the fact that Astoria was asleep on top of him. He shook her gently to wake her.

"Hey gorgeous. Time to get back to your own bed." He whispered

She looked up at him and blushed when she realised what he had called her. She leant over and kissed him. When she pulled away Harry pulled her back for one more before getting out of the bed and going over to his bag that Ron had brought him. He tugged out his invisibility cloak before handing it over to Astoria.

"I need this back at some point. Usual place before lunch?" he asked as she covered herself.

"I will be there." She said before she gave him one last kiss

"If I am not then I am still here." He said as she left.

He went back to sleep ten minutes later missing the warmth that was Astoria.

* * *

It was two hours later that Madame Pomfrey woke him up to give him breakfast and inform him that his magical core was unstable.

"So I have to stay here for the rest of the day?" Harry asked

"Yes and if your core is stable by curfew I will allow you to go back to your dorm for the night but you will have to come back here after breakfast." She said with an air of finality before walking off.

It was just gone lunchtime when Hedwig flew through the window with a package for him. When Harry opened the package he found his invisibility cloak and a note.

_Harry,_

_I am assuming that since you didn't_

_Meet me before lunch that you are _

_Still in the hospital wing so I _

_Decided to give your cloak to your_

_Owl instead. Send a reply after _

_Dinner if you can for the next _

_Time we can meet._

_You're Tori_

Harry then noticed that there was another package in the box but was interrupted by ginny entering the ward before he could open it.

* * *

**31****st**** May 1992**

**Hospital wing**

It had just gone 7 o'clock so the majority of the school was just leaving the great hall, and heading to their dorms or the library to finish any last pieces of homework before curfew, Harry had spent the day catching up on missed homework assignments and alike and spending time with his friends. Astoria Greengrass and Harry potter were in the hospital wing. Harry was sat up in his bed with a book out catching up on assignments missed while Astoria was sat in the chair next to him with the invisibility cloak close to hand in case it was needed.

"You know it won't be long now before Madame Pomfrey lets you out to go back to your tower." She said.

"Yea, yea I know." Harry replied

"Maybe you can spend the night in my bed tonight." Astoria said with a wink.

"Don't tempt me because that's a really good idea but it also isn't what would happen if we were caught?" he asked.

"We won't be." She replied with confidence

"How do you know? And you already think I am spending the night in the dungeons?" he asked confused.

"Of course you are." She replied in a matter of fact tone. "And I ward my curtains to keep unwanted guests out of my bed and stuff."

"Ah the life of the slytherin princess." Harry replied with a smirk. She had explained to him about the politics of slytherin life, to which he was appalled at.

"So you will stay." She asked while biting on her lower lip.

"Do you really want me to?" he asked. He already knew that he was destined to sleep in the dungeons that night he just didn't know how to say 'no' to her.

"Yes" she whispered.

"What are we Tori?" he asked her. "We are more than friends. It's too late to go back now but what are we?"

"We are us."

"But are we dating or…" he started before she put her finger on his lips to shush him before kissing him softly.

"I think that we are in a secret relationship." She whispered

She wrapped the invisibility cloak around her before he could reply just seconds before Madame Pomfrey opened the privacy screen and letting him go.

* * *

**30****th**** May 1992**

**The dungeons **

Harry and Astoria made their way down to the slytherin common room in silence with Harry donning the cloak now. Just before they made it to the slytherin common room they ran into Malfoy.

"Where've you been greengrass?" he asked his voice cold. It would've scared Astoria if it came from anyone else and the fact that she had Harry next to her just made her feel even safer.

"What's it to you?" she replied

"You weren't in the library and you weren't in the common room one would think you're up to something if you're not careful. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you now would we?" he asked innocently

"You threatening me Malfoy? And like I said, what's it to you?"

"Why does it matter why I care, all you need to know is that I do?"

"Until you tell me why you care, I am not telling you where I was."

And with that Harry and Astoria walked of and into the slytherin common room. Once they were in she discreetly cast a charm on the girl's stairs to temporally cancel the charms protecting them. Once they were in her dorm room she checked to make sure it was empty before asking Harry to remove the cloak. When he did so only then did she realise that he was angry about something.

"What's wrong Harry?" she asked while pushing him onto her bed and casting a notice me not charm and silencing spell on it. She then climbed in after him and warded the curtains shut just to be safe.

"Just Malfoy giving you grief and threatening you." He replied

"Ah don't you worry about him. My sister will keep him in line if I need her to but I can handle myself thank you." She said

"I know that and if you can't then your sister will… just tell me if he tries anything Yeh? I can't have anything happening to my secret girlfriend now can I?" he said with a grin as he pulled her in for a hug.

"You know I have waited my whole life to be able to come to Hogwarts and now I can't wait to leave again." She laughed

"Why?" he replied

"Because once we are out of school the house system doesn't matter and we can do what we like." She smiled. "Now tell me what happened as you promised me that the next time we were alone you would explain."

"Well in short I and Ron went down to the chamber of secrets to rescue his sister who had been possessed and been behind all the attacks on the students."

"As in little ginny weasly?" Astoria was shocked that the shy little girl had been behind the attacks.

"Yeh my thoughts exactly. But anyway we went to Lockhart first he is the defence teacher but he tried to wipe our memories but the idiot used Ron's wand so it backfired and wiped his memories thank merlin."

"Stupid old mangy…"

Once Astoria had stopped her rant Harry went on to explain what had happened in the chamber and how with a little luck he had managed to slay the great snake and rescue ginny.

"Well then I ended up being taken up to Dumbledore's office to explain everything and guess who turned up… Lucius Malfoy and that house elf I told you about the other day. In short I freed the house elf and embarrassed Malfoy as he is no longer a member of the board of guvnors."

"Did you bond with the elf?" she inquired

"Of course, I have also instructed him to pretend that we are not bonded and he will deliver any notes for us… he will also answer to you if you want him to."

This convocation went on through the evening until about nine o'clock when Harry realised that he didn't have anything to wear to bed.

"What can I wear?"

"Your underwear like you would in your tower?" she asked as if it was obvious.

He looked as if he was about to refuse but realised that he had no other option so blushing he took his clothes off leaving him in just his boxers before slipping under the covers where he waited for Astoria who had gone to the loo.

While she had gone to the loo she had gotten changed and she was lucky this was her dorm as otherwise she would have been the one without anything to wear.

When she opened the curtains again Harry jumped before holding up the covers as she climbed in.

"Night Tori," Harry whispered as she put her head on his chest to use him as her pillow.

"Night"

**A/N: sorry it's short and most probably boring but it needed to be written. I tried several times to write a decent chamber piece but it always sounded cliché and pathetic so I skipped it as it wouldn't have been changed from the original books.**

9


	4. authers note

**Authors note.**

**Okay people I there will be no updates for the next 2-3 weeks as I am on holiday in Kenya and will not have my computer with me so I cannot upload. **

**I will however start to plan out my next fic as '**_**angels of death'**_** only has two chapters and an epilogue left so the poll dead line will be Monday the 11th of February that gives you... 12 days to vote.**

**For those who haven't read the poll yet and I have added another at a request so those who have voted there are now eight not six.**

**You can vote for more than one story but I will only count one vote per person so you cannot vote on one fic and then go to the next fic and vote again as this poll has been posted on all three of my fic that I am working on.**

**For those of you who have forgotten the poll or haven't read it yet here it is:**

**_My angels of death story is almost over and there will probes only be two maybe three more chapters, sorry =/ once this is done I will start another fic, I have a few ideas for one (eight in total) so I am unsure which to do, so I will let you decide in a poll. _**

**_This poll will be on all my story's that I update before this one ends, so please only vote once if you are reading more than just this one story._**

* * *

**_1-it's a wrong boy who lived fic. _**

**_Harry grows up with his parents and 'boy who lived' brother his farther never took the seat for the head of the house of potter but never told him hoping that his brother would be able to claim it first. What happens when their plan fails and Harry learns about it?_**

* * *

**_2- Time travel fic_**

**_The war is over Harry is happily married to ginny gets accidently sent back in time and makes an unusual discovery. Dumbledore had been stealing from him the whole time and ginny had been in on it. What should he do now?_**

* * *

**_3 – Time travel fic 2_**

**_When the battle of Hogwarts is lost Harry retreats to the room of requirement where he meets a slytherin together they go back in time to save the world._**

* * *

**_4 – (Fourth year fic)_**

**_Harry has a stalker but who is it? When his friends abandon him the only person he can rely on he's doesn't even know._**

* * *

**_5- 7th year_**

**_5th year Astoria greengrass has just arrived home from a friend's house to find her family butchered by death eaters her sister the only other survivor is on the run so with no one to turn she's stuck after accidently bumping into Harry potter in the ministry what can she do but follow him through his adventure._**

* * *

**_6 – 7th year (2)_**

**_Harry has a suspicion that there is a horcruxes at Hogwarts but the other two don't believe him so he goes alone while they are a sleep. When there he rescues Astoria from a fate worse than death and drags her along for the ride. What do Ron and Hermione think of this worse yet what will ginny say when she finds out._**

* * *

**_7 – Time travel fic (but infant Harry going back in time)_**

**_When the potter's went into hiding them made special arranges for Harry. He was to be taken into the care of the goblins and sent back in time to before Voldemort to be raised by someone who the goblins trusted. _**

**_When they accidently send him too far and to where the founders are building Hogwarts how will this affect the future?_**

* * *

**_8 - continuation  
_**

**_i have been asked to turn colormonk's oneshot - slughorns party into a multi chapter fic so i will do so if people want.  
_**


End file.
